Unexpected Consequences
by Princess Pheonix Tears
Summary: Indefinite hiatus.  She knew that the decision she made on her sixteenth birthday would change her life forever.  She knew there would be consequences to her actions.  She just never expected these consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_On her sixteenth birthday, she made a decision that would change her life forever. Tired of her current situation, she decided it was time for a drastic change. She made a decision to take charge of her future and create her own destiny._

_Whenever she looked back on her decision she would feel one of two things. On a good day, she might feel indifference toward it. On a bad day, she might regret the decision completely. But on most days, especially when he had done something particularly sweet and loving, she would be thankful._

_Because she knew that the decision she had made would change her life forever. She knew that there would be consequences. She just never expected these consequences._

**Chapter One**

Ginevra Weasley was turning sixteen. For a couple of months she had been looking forward to this day with anticipation and dread. For the past two months, she knew that this would mark a turning point in her life. She knew that she had come to a point in her life where she had to make a decision.

She knew that she could do one of two things. She could continue down the path that had been laid out for her by her parents. She could finish school, marry Harry, and have lots of children and live a life not too different from her mother's. Or, she could take charge of her future and start considering other opportunities.

It's not that she thought her mother's life was completely horrible. There were definitely some redeeming aspects about her life. She liked the idea of having a family of her own. Despite everything, she loved her family and the closeness they shared. She loved the warmth that only a family could give.

Her family really was wonderful. Most of the time. She usually had someone to talk to when she needed it, no matter what her problem might be. She loved the times when they were all together. On cold winter nights, they'd sit around the fire and drink butter beer and talk about whatever topics would come to mind. Holidays were the best, the whole family would get together, and all of their different personalities put in one room would always make for a good time.

She loved it when they would sit around the fire and talk, listening to the Wizarding News Network (or the WNN), and discuss all of their joys, accomplishments, and dreams. She loved it. She loved them.

But for as long as she could remember, her family had been dirt poor. Of course, her being the youngest of seven siblings, she wouldn't know what it was like to have fewer siblings and money could go a little farther. When Bill and Charlie were younger, there were a few more dollars to go around. They didn't have to go without as much and there was often money left over for a toy that they might want, without her parents having to worry about it.

But over the past couple of months, maybe even the past year or so, Ginny Weasley had been considering what it would be like to start a career and make some money. As much as she hated it, she hated that her family was so poor. She hated how much everyone had to struggle just for the necessities in her family. And the more she thought about it, the more she knew that she did not want to struggle for the rest of her life.

Ginny had really started to consider a career as a healer after leaving Hogwarts. She loved people. She had been told for years that she was especially nurturing and compassionate. She knew that being a healer made sense. If she had to be honest, she'd love to work with premature babies.

The only problem was, finding the money to take the courses to become a healer.

She had once casually brought the subject up to her parents. She had asked them what they thought of her possibly going into healer training after she graduated from Hogwarts. She was very disappointed in their reaction.

They had looked at each other with shocked, almost disappointed faces. Her mother had spoken first.

"Well, dear, that's a lovely ambition, but we thought you wanted to get married and have a family." She said.

Ginny had sighed. "Yeah, mum, it's an option. I'd like to have a family someday, but not so soon. I'd really like to try a career as a healer." She said.

Her father had cleared his throat. "Well, it's certainly something to think about. But we just think it would be best if you settled down and had a family." He said. "Besides, where do you think you'll get the money for those classes you'll need to take?"

Ginny knew that they would never understand her need for a career. She knew that they would never have the money for her healer training.

And that's where her decision came in.

It was something that she had been considering for quite some time. Something she had given a lot of thought and meditation to. And it was something that would change her life forever. And that was exactly what she was looking for.

If her family ever found out, she knew she would be shunned and disowned forever. It could also be very dangerous for her. The people in this business weren't always the most trustworthy people.

Despite all the negatives about this decision, she knew that this was something she wanted to do. It would bring her lots of money. It could even bring her fame, albeit anonymous fame. She could be set for life if she did this. And that financial security was very comforting to her, especially considering her upbringing.

Ginny was sitting on her bed, contemplating her decision once again. It was quiet in the house. Ron was off with Harry and Hermione talking or doing something. What it was, she didn't know or care really. Even with the war being over, those three still seemed to feel the need to be secretive and keep to themselves.

Her mother was in the kitchen cleaning and cooking. The smells were wafting through the house, and they were wonderful. Her father was still at work. Her older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George were all out of the house at this point.

Ginny got up off the bed and walked to the full length mirror that hung crookedly off her closet door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had a thin physique, flat stomach, generous breasts, and round hips. Her hair was long, slightly wavy and dark red. It wasn't the bright orange red hair that had plagued the rest of her family. Her eyes were big and brown, giving her a false sense of innocence. Her face was thin, her nose was round, with a slight dusting of freckles right across the bridge.

She was quite beautiful, and people told her all the time that she was beautiful. As a child she had been adorable, as a young teenager, she had been blossoming into a beautiful young woman.

It was all of this positive reinforcement that had helped her make her decision. It wasn't whether or not she could do it, she knew that she could. The question had been whether she had the guts to actually go through with it.

But looking at her reflection, she knew that she could. She knew that she would.

She was going to Playwitch magazine. The most exclusive wizard's magazine for witches who wanted to pose nude and get paid well.

It was a publication with a rather legend like reputation. Some were certain of its existence, some brushed it off as a myth, a tall tale that some wizards told to make themselves appear "cooler" and wealthy. What made the magazine more elusive was the fact that you couldn't find the magazine unless you already knew where to look. If the magazine did exist and there were those who did know where it was, they certainly weren't talking.

In wizarding society, it was still a very taboo subject. Wizards' magazines were something that you kept hidden and something that you didn't talk about in polite society. It was this way of thinking that bound readers of the magazine to their secret. There was something so amazing about this magazine, being so famous, so desired and yet so secretive.

But Ginny knew. She knew who ran the magazine. As a matter of fact, she had a copy herself. Granted how she came across it was rather sheer dumb luck, rather than cleverness, but she didn't care. She had something that was going to change her life.

Because of the taboo around this type of magazine, the models who posed for the magazine almost always had glamours to hide their true identity. The ones who didn't had very clever angles and camerawork to hide their faces. And this, Ginny knew, would be what would keep her from getting caught.

Her family couldn't know, because they would never approve. They would never understand. And in the very miniscule chance that they did approve, they would probably ask her to contribute some of the money towards the family income. And Ginny just couldn't do that. This was her thing, and she had to take care of herself now.

She had to make sure that her future was set.

~*~

Today was the day. She was expecting a response from her initial inquiry to the magazine for a chance to model for them. She was holed up in her room, waiting for the response. She didn't want to be in any other part of the house when an owl came swooping in with her letter.

About two weeks ago, she had sent a letter to the magazine with an application to be a model. She had sent a couple snapshots of herself with the letter, as was required. She had had to adjust her paperwork, making it look like she was 18. She knew that they would never take on a model her age. If they were interested, she would receive a time and date for a face to face interview.

It was just as she was about to give up on hearing back from them, when the owl came swooping into her bedroom. The owl was brow, and very nondescript. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she saw it. She just knew that this was what she had been waiting for.

She gave the owl a treat and took the parchment from its mouth. The owl took off and she went to sit down on her bed. She pulled open the parchment very quickly.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_We have reviewed your application to be a model for our magazine and have decided that you seem like an excellent candidate for our magazine._

_Please be at the address listed below today around 11 a.m. for an interview with the creative director of the magazine._

_Sincerely,_

_David Williams_

_President_

She could barely contain herself. She threw the parchment into her locked box that she kept under her bed and started gathering the things that she would need for her interview. She got her wand, a couple more snapshots of herself, and what few galleons she had in her purse.

She was thankful for the brisk day and the fact that she would have to wear a cloak. She pulled out her denim mini skirt, her low cut dark green, fitted sweater and some stilettos. She put on her clothes and started making he way down the stairs.

Her mother was in the kitchen (cooking, as usual) and was oblivious to Ginny's presence.

"Mum, I'm going to Diagon Alley to look around." Ginny said. "I'll be back later this afternoon.'

Molly Weasley turned around and smiled. "Ok dear, be careful. Do you have your wand?"

"Yes, mum. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

Molly smiled at her daughter. "Ok, dear, have a good time!"

Ginny nodded and walked towards the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, stepped in, and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, and dusted off her robes. She nodded a greeting to Tom the owner and manager of the establishment, and then walked out into the bustling streets of the busiest alley in wizarding England.

She made her wary down toward the far end of the alley and into an inconspicuous alley off the main road. She looked for the address that had been provided. When she found the building, she was surprised. It appeared to be just an old residence, not the home of the most notorious and legendary publication in wizarding history.

She took a deep breath and opened the front door. Immediately she knew she found the right place. The front room was bustling with people. Magazine covers were framed on the wall, the witches gracing the covers smiling and winking flirtatiously.

Ginny walked up to the front desk where an attractive older woman was handling the owls coming in with mail.

The woman looked up and smiled at her. "May I help you, dear?"

Ginny gave a small smile back. "Yes ma'am. My name is Ginevra Weasley. I have an appointment with the creative director."

"Oh yes! Please take the elevator to the third floor; it's the second door on your right." The kindly woman told her.

Ginny smiled, thanked her and then made her way to the elevators. When she found the door that the receptionist had told her about, she took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" Came the muffled voice from the other side.

Ginny opened the door and found a man in, what she guessed, was his early thirties. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and he was shuffling some papers around on his desk. He looked up at her. "Can I help you?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, my name is Ginevra Weasley." She said.

"Right!" He said, recognition dawning on his face. "Please, have a seat and we'll talk."

Ginny sat down and listened intently as the man went into the details of what it would be like for her if she signed on as a model. He asked her several questions about her personality, her likes and dislikes, and some of her ambitions.

"I'd really like to attend healer training in a few years after I can save up some money and get myself a strong financial base." She said. "I didn't come from a very prominent or financially stable family and it's very important to me to be independent. I want to make sure that I can take care of myself during the next couple of years. Especially when I'm in healer training and won't have a lot of time to work."

Gregory, the creative director, nodded in understanding. "Actually a lot of our girls have career ambitions they are pursuing. It's really not uncommon for our girls to do this for a couple of years to build up a base for themselves before pursuing all kinds of careers." He said. "You might be very surprised to find out that some very prominent women in our culture and society once posed for us."

Ginny grinned. "Well that's nice to hear that I'm not alone in my way of thinking." She said.

Gregory smiled back at her. "Well, if you'll stick around for a few minutes, we'll bring in a manager for you. As you probably know, we're a two-sided business. The magazine is just one side of the business. The other side is a model management company. Should you ever want to pick up some other modeling jobs; your new manager will be able to help you with that.

A few minutes later, a woman named Margaret came into the room and was introduced as her new manager. Gregory and Margaret went over the finer points of her contract, explaining everything to her as they read through it.

After everything was read through and signed, Gregory handed her a second copy of the contract.

"Well, Ms. Weasley, all that's left is for you to think up an alter ego for yourself." Gregory said. "As I'm sure you're aware, we will not be using your real name for our spreads."

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "Does it have to be a regular name?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, it can be whatever you want, just as long as it's not already taken."

She thought for another moment. "I want to be called 'Red'." She said.

Gregory nodded. "Red." He said, trying it out. "I like it. Welcome to Playwitch, Red."

~*~

One week later Ginny was on her way back to Playwitch magazine for her first photo shoot. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She knew that she was beautiful, and she knew she would do well. But she was still nervous about taking off her clothes in front of complete strangers.

When Ginny walked into the headquarters she felt a sense of belonging immediately. She knew that these people were her new family. They would take care of her. She had not once gotten the feeling of being taken advantage of when she was here the other day.

The receptionist, who Ginny now knew as Dorothy, smiled warmly at her when she entered the front hall.

"Hello dear! How are you this morning?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Dorothy." Ginny replied. "Do you know where I'm supposed to go for my shoot?"

"Yes, dear, you're going to be downstairs in the white room." Dorothy said. "Just take the elevator down."

Ginny nodded and walked towards the elevator in the back. She walked in and nervously pressed the button labeled 'white room'. The elevator arrived quickly and when Ginny stepped off the elevator, she was shocked to see the sight before her.

There were about half a dozen beautiful models roaming around in luxurious pink bathrobes. There were three different cameras set up in front of three different sets. There were couches, pillows, and even a bed.

Ginny stood there and took the whole scene in. It took a minute for Gregory to realize she was there. When he did, he walked over to her with a warm smile.

"Red, how are you my dear? Are you nervous?" He asked warmly.

Ginny smiled. "I'm fine, and very nervous."

"Well don't be. These ladies here have been very excited about meeting you. And we'll walk you through the whole process. Why don't you go over there behind the divider and take these clothes off and get yourself a more comfortable robe. After that, I'm going to send you to hair and make up. That should take about half an hour to forty five minutes." He said. "After that, we'll get started.

"Sounds great." Ginny said. She walked towards the divider and she nervously took off her clothes. She noticed a mirror next to her. She looked into it and tried to calm herself down. She was beautiful. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't beautiful.

Ginny grabbed the nearest pink robe and wrapped it around herself. She walked back out and walked over to the row of chairs lined up in front of a row of mirrors. She immediately liked the make up artist she had. The obviously gay man joked with her and made her laugh, calming her down immensely.

After he was done, and she he had her hair done, she walked toward the group of models. There were about six other girls who were wearing similar pink robes. When she walked up to them, they immediately turned their attention towards her and started squealing and giggling.

"Wow! You're so beautiful!" One of the models said. "I love your hair."

Ginny felt relaxed as she talked to the models. They were all like her, beautiful young women who had all started out at one point, and knew exactly how she was feeling. With each passing moment, she was feeling more and more at home.

When it came to her turn to get in front of the camera, she felt no nerves, no trepidation. She took off her robe and started dancing around on the bed that they had provided for her. She felt right at home.

Before too much longer, they called cut and Ginny was slightly disappointed. After a few minutes, Gregory came back up to her and let her know that they wanted to shoot her solo as a part of the spread they were working on. That ran for about another half an hour.

When she was finished with her shoots, she went to go get dressed again. Gregory came back up to her.

"Red, we've got a young woman named Penny who's here to talk to you a little bit. She's going to ask you some questions so that we can run a feature in next month's magazine about you. It's just some basic questions about your personality, and the things we talked about during your interview." He said.

Ginny agreed to it and went to another room where a young woman with long blonde hair was sitting behind a desk. After a few short pleasantries, the young woman immediately started asking her questions. The time seemed to fly by as they put together her profile for the upcoming issue.

As Ginny walked out of the building, she couldn't help but feel good about herself. She was so excited about finally taking control of her future.

**Author's Note: I know that this has already been published, but I'm in the process of rewriting, revising, and editing this story. I've finally got a complete plot line for this story and I am going to finish this. I'm working on editing the first couple chapters so that it tells the story better, flows better, and is more read-able in general. I would appreciate any constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Consequences 8

**Chapter Two**

_Name: Red_

_  
Age: 18_

_Hometown: London, England_

_Hobbies: "I absolutely adore flying and playing recreational Quidditch. I'm not on a team, but I used to play a lot when I was younger. I like to read and to learn. I was pretty good at my classes."_

_Likes: "I love the summer time, especially going to the lake or the beach. I know it sounds so silly, but I love walking on the beach at night."_

_Dislikes: "Violence. I absolutely detest violence and picking on people weaker than oneself."_

_General statement: "I consider myself somewhat of a tomboy. I like to be outside, especially to fly. I'm currently single, and looking for someone who gets the real me."_

"There is something very familiar about her." Draco Malfoy said as he flipped through his latest issue of Playwitch magazine.

The empty room only answered with silence.

Draco stared at the pictures of Playwitch's newest model, Red. Her face was concealed by her long dark red hair, keeping him from coming to any conclusion about what her true identity might be.

He didn't know who she was, but she was very beautiful. She had to be. With hair like that and a body like that, there was no way her face wasn't just as beautiful. He stared at the pictures some more in hopes that her name (or the name of the person she reminded him of) would come to him.

He sighed. "Must just be my imagination. Like I would ever know a Playwitch model."

Draco turned to the trunk that he was packing for his final return to Hogwarts. He placed the magazine on the bottom of the trunk and threw a few more things in before closing it. Just as he was looking around his room to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, he heard his mother call up to him.

"Draco!" She called out. "It's time to leave; you're going to be late!"

He placed a levitating charm on his trunk and made his way down stairs.

He barely paid attention to Kings Cross Station while he was there. He got on the train, found an empty compartment and let his mind wander.

He knew that this upcoming year was going to be difficult and it was all that he could think about. This was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. That meant that this year he'd have more homework, more tests and worst of all, he'd have NEWTs at the end of the year.

His parents, especially his father had been on his case the past year or so about his grades slipping. Of course, that pissed him off to no end since it was their stupid involvement with the stupid "dark lord" that caused him to divert his attention from his studies to some stupid mission.

If someone were to ask Draco (and he would like to point out that no one was asking him), he would say that his father was insane. His father somehow expected him to bow at the feet of some wormy looking "dark lord", do all of his bidding, and still excel in all of his classes.

Luckily that wouldn't be the case this year, since the boy-who-wouldn't-die had actually succeeded in something (for the first time in his life, Draco was sure) and had killed the "dark lord". But that actually led to the second pressure point in Draco's life.

Since his father was a very well known Death Eater and the stupid "dark lord" had been defeated, his father was now on the run. He had been in hiding for a couple of months, constantly on the move, not even letting his wife or son know where he was. That didn't stop the Aurors from coming around and constantly questioning Draco and his mother about the whereabouts of his father.

Draco sighed. If he had to be completely honest, that wasn't the only pressure he was feeling. Despite the fact that his father was on the run, it didn't seem to stop him from reminding Draco on a regular basis that he would one day take over Malfoy Enterprises. He would be expected to continue the business on in the same fashion that his father had, and his grandfather before him.

It wasn't that Draco was against being a business man; he just wondered how much of the business he would be running and how much of it would be his father's influence. He knew that this year he would start looking over stocks, files, production, and profits for the family business.

His mother, on the other hand had other ideas for him. She desperately wanted him to find a long term girlfriend that he could eventually settle down with. She wanted him to have lots of children so as to make sure the Malfoy and Black bloodlines wouldn't die out completely.

By the time the train was half way to Hogwarts, Draco had an intense headache that was quickly turning into a migraine. He knew he needed to stop thinking about all the things he had on his plate or his head might implode.

So instead, he turned his thoughts towards the new Playwitch model. She was beautiful and captivating. He could clearly see why they had chosen to add her to the magazine. He knew he would love to run his hands all over her body.

That thought alone made him feel a little foolish. He had had a subscription to the magazine for well over two years now and had never felt this way about a model before. He couldn't believe that he was daydreaming about a model. He felt like he was twelve again, thinking of girls all the time and how he might be able to convince one into his bed.

He allowed his mind to wander into a peaceful train of thought, no longer worried about the pressures he was feeling in his life. And before he knew it, he was back at Hogwarts, ready to start a new year.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Draco managed to snap himself out of his daydreams in time to gather his things and get to the carriages. He entered an empty carriage and was thankful when no one else joined him.

When the carriages pulled up to Hogwarts, he left his carriage and went straight to the Slytherin dorms. He wasn't in any kind of mood to eat or celebrate new additions to his house. Normally he would sit at the long table and observe the new meat that had been added to his house, and check out the girls and see who had developed over the summer. But this year, he just wasn't in the mood.

When he arrived to his dorm, he went straight to his room. His trunk was sitting at the end of his bed, and he immediately started to unpack it to keep him busy while his mind worked a mile a minute. He knew now that he was here, and the year had started, he really couldn't ignore his obligations any longer. He knew this year was going to be stressful. He was just glad that there was no shortage of people to take it out on.

When he finished his packing, he went straight to bed. It took him a couple of hours to fall asleep with his stomach empty and his mind working on overload, but he did eventually drift off.

Normally while under this much stress he would dream about the things in his life causing him stress (mainly his father), but tonight his dreams were full of a beautiful, mysterious woman with long, dark red hair.

~*~

Ginny, on the other hand, headed directly toward the Great Hall when she arrived. She too, was not really in the mood for a celebration, but felt that she should at least make an appearance at the feast.

She only half listened to the announcements at the beginning of the year, and the sorting hat's song. When the first years were led into the hall, she looked around at the little kids and wondered if she had been that small and young looking when she had first started at Hogwarts.

She was already bored out of her mind by the time the food appeared on the table. She pushed her food around on her plate with her fork, barely forcing down a couple of bites. After about a half an hour, she sighed softly and pushed her plate away. She looked around her and found that her "friends" were all preoccupied and talking amongst themselves, so she got up and walked out of the Great Hall and made her way towards her dorm.

When she got to the Gryffindor tower, she was so relieved to find it completely abandoned. She was thankful for the quiet, it was something she welcomed.

She walked towards her dorm and found that her belongings had already been brought up there. She silently went about unpacking her things. She let her mind wander to where her life had ended up.

If she was to be completely honest with herself, she was very excited about the new direction her life was heading in. She was ecstatic to know that she was well on her way to creating a stable foundation for herself when she graduated from Hogwarts.

As she settled into bed for the night, she couldn't help the smile that came across her face. Things were finally starting to look up.

~*~

When Draco awoke the next morning, he was exhausted. His sleep, although long, had been restless. He groaned at the thought of having to get out of bed.

He was just glad that he didn't have to worry about classes today. He didn't start classes until the day after tomorrow.

As he got ready for the day, he made himself that he wouldn't spend all day thinking about Red or his troubles. He needed to stop this little crush of his before it got out of control. He needed to make sure he concentrated on his studies this year and preparing for the real world when he graduated in June. He knew he needed to make sure he got things done, because he knew there would be some severe consequences if he didn't follow the plan that had been laid out for him.

The Great Hall was quiet. Most people were still in bed, seeing how it was their last weekend before classes started.

Just a few people were sitting at the tables, and as far as he could tell they were the people who would always be up early on weekends to study and do their homework.

He sat down at the Slytherin table and helped himself to a big breakfast. Having skipped dinner the night before, he was very hungry.

As he ate his breakfast, he let his mind wander over to the beautiful model he had seen in the magazine. He let himself slip into a daydream where he knew the girl, where he could run his hands over her beautiful curves and bury his face in her long, red hair. He imagined himself waking up one morning and seeing her lying next to him.

He snapped himself out of the daydream when a small commotion came through the doors. Potter and his friends were walking towards the Gryffindor table. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his meal.

When he finished with his breakfast, he pushed his plate away with a small sigh. He walked out of the Great Hall and just started walking. He didn't know where he was going, but he figured that he'd find out when he got there.

He wandered outside to the big tree that stood beside the lake. He sat down and looked out at the serene scene that lay before him.

This year could be great. He thought to himself. There was the potential to do something great.

He could excel in all of his classes, and graduate at the top of the class next to Granger. He could put hours into his studies and focus all of his attention on that. He paused and then shook his head at the thought. Throwing himself into his studies sounded way too boring.

He could try to jump start his social life. He could try to be more social and polite to people in an attempt to have more fun this year. He paused again. This could prove to be difficult. He wasn't the most well liked student in school.

If he had to be honest with himself, he knew he was quite nasty to people. But he had a perfectly good excuse. If anyone else had to deal with his father, they'd take it out on everyone else too.

He could always try standing up to his father for the first time. That would end most of the pressure he was feeling and he might actually be capable of becoming a decent human being at the same time. After he stood up to his father, he could find himself a decent friend, someone who would boost his reputation.

That sounded promising.

~*~

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the quiet Great Hall, ignoring Harry, Ron and Hermione as they went on and on about some homework or another. She was calmly eating her breakfast and thinking about the letter she had received this morning.

She had received an owl from Gregory who was singing her praises. He informed her that the latest issue of the magazine was a hit and they had already seen an increase in sales from the previous month. They wanted to schedule another shoot as soon as possible.

She had replied, letting him know that in about three weeks she would have some time to come down for a photo shoot.

Ginny smiled to herself as she thought about the massive deposit that had been made into her account at Gringotts. She was hit and people loved her. What more could she ask for?

She was elated at how things were working out. At this rate, she wouldn't have to model for more than a couple years before she would be set for life.

She thought about her next shoot in three weeks. She'd be posing with another model, and she was pretty excited. She had definitely felt more comfortable with the group shots on her first shoot and she was excited to try one with just one other model. All of the other girls had been so sweet, not at all what she would have imagined beautiful models to be. For the first time in her life, she felt like she truly belonged somewhere, that she actually fit in, and wasn't just the pesky little sister.

Ginny gathered up her things and started to leave when she heard someone calling her name.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

She turned around to see Ron, Harry and Hermione staring at her curiously. "Yes?" She asked, very annoyed. She knew it reflected in her voice.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Back to my dorm, outside, or maybe just wandering. I'm a big girl, and I can walk around the most magically protected castle in the time world by myself." She said, a slightly bitter tone to her voice. "You know, you don't need to know where I am and where I'm going every minute of my life."

With that, Ginny turned around walked out of the Great Hall, without another word. She was just a bit pissed. She hate that everyone still thought of her as just a little girl who couldn't do anything without the approval of her big brother and his friends.

Ginny shook her head and turned her mind to her upcoming shoot. She made her way towards her dorm and forgot about Ron and his friends. She had her own life now. And with just two more years of school to go, she would soon be out on her own and living her life completely free of her family's influence.

With this train of thought going through her mind, she started smiling and skipping slightly back to her dorm.

~*~

The next month did not go as planned for either of them.

Ginny was not pleased with how her second shoot went. The other model she was paired up with was not a pleasant person. She was also a little uncomfortable with how strong the homosexual themes were in the shoot.

Knowing that she needed this job, she shrugged it off. After the shoot with the other model, they had asked her to do a solo shoot for the magazine. They wanted to capitalize on her popularity from the previous issue and said that they wanted to put her in the centerfold.

Ginny had been floored and completely honored when they told her that. She had immediately accepted their offer. Granted it took up another couple of hours from her Saturday, but she didn't mind. It was a Hogsmeade weekend that day, but she didn't mind skipping it. Although some questions had been raised when she seemingly returned later than everyone else did.

Ginny was once again sitting in the Great Hall, bored out of her mind. It was lunch time and she was dreading having to go to class. She wasn't in the mood to take notes or listen to some professor drone on and on.

She checked the time and found she had a few extra minutes. She could wander around for awhile before heading to her next class.

She left the Great Hall and decided she'd wander toward the library before class. Distracted as she was, she didn't notice the blond haired boy who stared directly at her.

~*~

As much as Draco wanted to be more social, he found that he was forced to throw himself into school. He didn't realize just how much work was required for NEWT level classes.

His homework load was almost double what it had been the past couple of years. As much as he would like to spend more time in social settings, he still wanted to do well in school.

But he was succeeding in one area. He had been ignoring his father's letters lately. He was getting very tired of his bull shit and just wanted it over with already. So he just ignored him.

Draco knew that he was beginning to change. He knew that he was starting to grow up and become the man he wanted to be, not the man his father wanted him to be. He was learning to prioritize his life the way he wanted to, by what was important to him, not his father. He really started to think about what he wanted out of his life.

He knew what he wanted in life, or he was starting to. He knew that he had the opportunity to have an easy life, one with riches, beautiful women, and any luxury he could ever want. But he knew that what he wanted was a good job, a good wife, and maybe a family someday.

This was very unlike the Malfoy reputation. This was very unlike anything Draco had ever claimed himself to be.

But people change, he thought.

Trouble was, he was having a hard time getting past the reputation he had built over the years. He knew that if wanted to restore his reputation, he was going to have to start soon. He was also going to have find a way to get out from underneath his father's control.

There was one thing had kept him in generally good spirits. That stupid magazine with that model. Draco was still ashamed to say that he had a crush on the model. He felt stupid liking a woman whose face he had never even seen.

She had been in the centerfold this month and she looked even more beautiful than the previous month. She had been dancing seductively in the picture, playing with her hair and running her hands over her body.

Draco sighed as he shook the thoughts from his mind. He was hungry and needed to get something to eat before his next class.

Draco walked up to the Great Hall and was about to walk in when the door opened. He hardly paid any attention to the person walking out until he saw it.

A flash of red.

Hands running through it.

It was _her_.

**Shout Out: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and added it to their alerts lists. I really appreciate the enthusiasm and the positive reviews. I really hope you continue to enjoy this story!**


End file.
